Fallen Savior
by Zarix
Summary: In the end, the good guys dont always win. Rated T for violence. Very short.


I've been wanting to write a short fic for awhile.

So I came up with this.

I hope you like it o.o

----

The sun was at it's peak in the cloudy, afternoon sky. It had just stopped raining only minutes ago, leaving puddles on the sidewalks. The lonely, odd child known as Dib was walking along these soaked sidewalks, heading home after a long, exhausting day of Skool. Usually he was with his sister when he walked home, but today was different. Whenever it rained, Dib and that bastard alien Zim would have 'water fights', because Zim's skin burned from the touch of water. His sister would always get splashed in the face when this happened, so today she was trying her best to avoid Dib, and was taking a different route home.

Dib shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued walking down the sidewalk. His clothing and his hair was soaked from the rain, and from the small puddle fight him and Zim had earlier. It only lasted about a minute, but Dib was victorious. Zim's skin burned, while Dib just got wet. But surprisingly, he just didn't feel satisfied right now. He felt a little gloomy, actually. Maybe it was the weather, or the fact that he was alone…

As he kicked a pebble away with his shoe, he suddenly heard a high-pitched scream somewhere nearby. He flinched and came to an abrupt halt, because it scared the crap out of him. Then he whirled around and scanned the area to find the source. All he saw was an empty street.

Then he began to hear the soft sobbing of a little girl. It was echoing, and it seemed to be coming from across the street.

When he looked towards the other side of the street, he saw a small shadow, stretching out of an alley way. The shadow took on a human-like shape, but there was a large lump on the cranium.

The first thing that rushed to Dib's mind; Zim.

He wasn't sure why he always suspected Zim, but that didn't matter right now.

What was Zim doing, some kind of freak experiment? Was he trying to kidnap a girl and use her as a test subject? He wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't going to let it happen!

He darted across the street, and into the alley. He stopped at the entrance, only to find that he was correct! It was a girl, a young child with short brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was in fetal position, crying, but that wasn't all. She had a brain probe lodged into her skull!

Dib yelled, "ZIM!" because he knew he was right, and dashed over to the young girl.

She screamed as he approached, nearly making his ears bleed because of her high-pitched, squeaky voice. Then she shoved her face between her knees and began to cry again.

"It's okay! I'll help you get that brain probe out of your head!" Dib said confidentially, as he loomed over the girl, hoping to comfort her. It failed to work.

The girl screeched a third time, and continued with her sobbing. She wasn't paying any attention to Dib, which was a bit weird to him, but then again, she had a giant machine stuck in her skull. That was enough to distract someone.

He reached for the girl's hand

"You can stop crying now, I'm going to help you. I wont let that alien scum--" His eyes widened.

When he tried to touch the girl's hand…his arm..it went straight through her! Like a ghost!

"Wha?!"

He waved his arm through her body. It wasn't real! It wasn't a ghost, either. It was a hologram!

The girl suddenly vanished, like the picture on a TV fading away when you turned it off. Dib was too shocked to say anything, too shocked to even react. He was momentarily dumbfounded.

A moment was the perfect amount of time, for the sinister alien.

Dib suddenly heard the light sound of metal tapping against cement. He looked up, and saw Zim with his spider legs, looming over him.

"Zim!" Dib screamed angrily. But that was all he got to say.

He went to step back, but was interrupted when he saw one of Zim's spider legs detach from the ground and launch towards him. The sharp, scrawny tip of the leg penetrated his abdomen, pierced through his organs, and emerged from the other side, jutting out of his lower back. He dropped to his knees, and coughed up a good portion of blood. The attack was so sudden, so unpredictable…

So unbearable..

The pain…

A scream threatened to escape Dib's throat. He swallowed the fear that overwhelmed him, and glared up at Zim. He was smirking, flashing ugly white teeth at him. Dib turned his fear and confusion into pure hatred.

He wanted to scream at Zim, and attack him. But the spider leg was still inside of him, and the pain was too excruciating.

He was defenseless.

Zim snickered, and lifted another spider leg off of the ground. This time, he aimed for Dib's chest.

It lurched forward.

The spider leg bored through the skin on his chest, and pierced a hole through his small, undeveloped heart.

The human victim Dib exhaled for the last time, in a short wheeze, as the meaning of life suddenly disappeared from his conscious. The spider legs ripped themselves away from his body.

His lifeless body collapsed onto the ground.

Zim began to cackle like a maniac, as darkness engulfed the poor human, Dib.

Mission complete.


End file.
